Damn It All!
by Kaity331
Summary: A doctor left for dead, a little girl hidden away along with a body. Here's a twist, only a group of people can see her.
1. Chapter 1

**Screams and Dangers**

**Screams, could be heard echoing throughout the halls, along with rushed footsteps and menacing growling sounds. The rancid scent of blood and death could've been smelled for miles were we not locked in and on the far side from the air lock. Stumbling, I tripped slightly over my black lace flats which were hindering me from my full out run, so kicking them off, my legs started pumping fast, taking me to a place where I hoped was safe and still not found.**

**I was carrying a petite girl who I had found passed out from the horrific sight of what I had assumed her parents were being brutally murdered by one of that….things! I had grabbed her and ran and now here I am, the last living and human doctor in this damned facility, running from fucking experiments I bet Carmack had fucking done. Now they were infecting, destroying and killing anything and anyone in its path. **

**Yeah, I was scared shitless. I mean, who wouldn't be?!**

**But all I could do was run in fear, determination, anxiety, and confusion. I was originally part of a team of doctors, youngest of them all apparently. Damn pansies! They all were killed and after they had thrown me to the flipping herd of those ugly ass fuckers. Luckily, though not anymore, they didn't notice me, and that gave me a chance to escape. 'Course, I doubt that I will get out of here alive, but I **_**will**_** get this kid to the Arck.' And that was my only thought. Until I saw that at the end of the corridor was a door. Picking up as much speed as I could, I bolted towards it while my hand dug around in my pocket, finding the smooth surface of my card. **

**I could hear those things coming after me. So they did follow. Well fuck. Sliding and tripping to a stop at the door, I slid the key and punched in the code, and to my relief, the doors opened quickly. Turning as soon as I got into the room, I slammed down on the button right next to the door and the next thing I knew, banging sounds were coming from the door and actually denting it. Now I knew we were fucked, but this kid would live to tell the tale on every whim of me and my soul. No matter what the fuck happens. Running towards the closet, I put the shela down on the ground before shoving the doors opened and moving some super heavy crap around, I found that the hole was still there and unrecognizable.**

**Smiling slightly, I dropped to my knees and wrapped my right arm around the kiddies' waist before crawling into the crawl space. I just hoped nobody would blow this place up, because otherwise, we were royally fucked up the ass. Now normally I wouldn't swear, but I think this occasion calls for it huh?**

**I had managed to crawl forward at least 4 feet, till the feeling of safety washed over me, causing me to drop onto the cold and hard floor, now passed out and completely unaware of, not my body, but for some cheesy reason, my soul was transported to the Air Lock door. You know, where you have to go through to get either in or out of? Yup. Now if for some reason, people could see me? Now I'd have to say, either I'm high or they are……maybe even both.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel: Okay. I know I probably won't get any reviews for this story, but if you do, then you are simply amazing and thanks. Here's the first chapter to my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

I was hoping that perhaps, just maybe, I was dreaming. Considering the fact that when I woke up, I was lying on the floor, and had all of my previous clothing on along with all the injuries I was given to. My lab coat was torn, my jeans were also torn almost shredded, my shirt soaked in blood, and my hair knotted from sweat and wind.

I could hear voices just beyond the door, but since it was shut, I wondered if I could even open it with my see-through hands. As I went to grab the handle to open it, I slid **through** the damn thing. That caused me to trip on nothing (funny since I was made of exactly that at the current moment), and landed flat on my face. I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my ribs slightly noting the severe pain emitting from them signaling they were badly bruised or broken. I chose the latter.

"Mother of all shiny and fucking – well he-llo Hot stuff!" I muttered before looking up and seeing not only a group of sexy beasts, but one in particular caught my interests. Bright hazel eyes, filled with mystery, annoyance, pain, and past trauma. He was the smokin' one of the group. And even that's a light way to describe him. Scruffy black hair, 5 o'clock shadow, and a very fitting vest and held a very beautiful automatic. Guaranteed no safety. I stood up all the way when I realized that Sammy was with them. I grinned and as soon as she was close enough, I went to poke her but went right through. I frowned and shook my head. But the quick movement of the scruffy one's eyes told me that he might be the one to see me.

"This means he's high, I'm high, or we're both high. That'd be interestin' that's for sure." I murmured. I slid behind him and slightly to the side. I slowly eyed up his backside and grinned as I did so. Apparently, when you aren't in your body, there's no discipline to thoughts and emotions. I moved my hand towards his buttocks and squeezed slightly before letting go.

"Nice and firm, which means he is fine! Yummy, sexy, possibly tastes delicious too…." I said out loud to myself. He tensed and turned around quickly. I stepped back a step or two, and he stared at me intensely. I grew pale when I realized he had heard me, and felt my groping him. I warily smiled and waved.

"Reaper! Get over here!" The man in charge yelled. Hmm, reaper, interesting. I wouldn't mind being killed by him. The man glared and turned back around and went into the air lock. I slipped inside also, just smirking away. I knew right then and there, that he was one of the ways for me to get to my body and Melodi. Melodi……oh god! I hope she hasn't moved or been killed! I can't deal with that!

Mel- Thank you all for your patience and reviews for this story. I've been so busy and everything that I totally forgot about my stories.


End file.
